


Hell no, she's Mine!

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Collaboration, F/F, Fanfic, alien invaders, supercat, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:46:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: An alien comes to Earth to take Kara to her home for breeding purposes, Supergirl being the last Kryptonian female left.I thank supersupergirl for this, because this idea is a little too epic. You're amazing. Supersupergirl wrote this with me, it was her idea and it is a little too good to be real. I hope I did it justice, thank you so much for trusting me to write it, out of all the amazing supercat writers out there. You picked me. That's... it means so much.





	

Hell no, she's mine.

 

Kara knew she was being watched. She didn't know by whom, but she felt eyes on her. And not the usual kind. Kara was used to having thousands of eyes on her from every fight she'd ever been in, let alone won, but that was different. That was awe and admiration, curiosity and disbelief, praise and relief. Not this kind. Someone, and Kara looked around for them, was watching her with a gaze different from all the rest. Kara felt this someone studying her, and truthfully, it was scaring her.

Kara looked around, sweeping a hand through her messy hair as she panted to catch her breath, destruction of the supermarket parking lot around her, everybody staring in shock, happiness, smiles on their faces. Kara smiled and waved at them, nodding at them to say a silent all clear, for them to know everything was back to its normal state, except the lot itself. That was done for. 

After a moment, Kara was about to leave, waving at some reporters and TV hosts vaguely, but caught the eyes of someone behind the rest, eyes shining brighter than Kara was used to seeing on the humans around her. Kara narrowed her eyes at the woman, tilting her head as she watched curiously, bright green eyes from this woman rivalling her own blue in their vibrancy. Who was she? 

Kara had seen her before, noticed those bold eyes, but brushed it off as someone who either had great interest in her heroics, or was simply collateral damage and happened to be around whenever she was. Kara doubted both of those answers, but whatever it was that had the girl always in the crowd, Kara found it simply unnecessary to dwell on. There was no reason to dwell on it, it wouldn't do anything. Kara waved and gave a smile to the woman, unsure why she did so, simply to be nice, and then lifted off the ground and took off, the sonic boom causing people to gasp in surprise. 

It couldn't be anyone of consequence, Kara thought as she made her way back to the DEO, rising high above cloud level to settle her mind, to get her senses off those bright green eyes. They were so... bright. Oddly, Kara felt like staring at them longer. It was unnerving.

\------

''So she's always there?'' Alex asked, watching Kara with a curious gaze as her sister spoke about this strange situation. This weird person.

''For the last 4 fights, she's been in the crowd, watching me. She doesn't smile, she doesn't wave, she doesn't even blink. She just... looks at me. It's unnerving.'' Kara murmured, looking at her hands as she played with a random ribbon on the table at the DEO. There had been a party, for Eliza's birthday, and the decorations were still thrown about. Kara loved the colours in these ribbons, the feel of the satin. Right now, it calmed her.

''Does she look mad? Upset?'' Alex asked, pulling Kara out of her thoughts.

''Not really. It's like she's studying me. Figuring me out. There's nothing she can do, I'm not scared of her, but it's just very weird. She seems to be gazing at me as if she wants something I have, and I have no idea what that could be.''

''Your powers?'' 

''I doubt it. Anybody would give a lot to have powers like mine, but this is different. I've never seen someone look at me this way. She looks hungry, almost.''

''Could she be sexually interested in you?'' Winn piped up from behind the two of them, making Kara turn around with a surprised smirk on her pretty face.

''You really do listen to everything don't you?''

''I have a varied mind.'' Winn mused, tapping away at his keyboard, writing some sort of code. ''But you say her gaze is hungry. Maybe she wants Supergirl, not something Supergirl has. Maybe she's hungry for you, or for the suit.''

''It's not something we can discount.'' Alex spoke back up, nodding. ''You're beautiful, Kara. You of all people should know this of yourself. She might be simply interested in you. She might like you, want you. Sexually.''

''Is she different?'' Hank asked, stepping into the conversation with ease, his eyes on a now blushing Supergirl. ''Someone apart from your usual crowd? Alien?''

''Her eyes are almost inhuman.'' Kara confirmed. ''She seems... perplexed by me, if anything, and her eyes are so bright it frightens me. She looks... stunning. More than others, she's very beautiful.'' Kara muttered, not meeting Hank's eyes. Over the year that she'd now been Supergirl, she'd grown to love Hank like a father, just as she had eventually done with Jeremiah, and felt anything could be happily, easily discussed. But sexual stuff hadn't ever been one of those things, and after Alex had come out as a lesbian and the shock had somewhat settled, Kara had casually revealed that she was not a lesbian, but possibly bi. That most Kryptonians were. This had brought on a ''do none of my girls like boys in this house'' from Eliza, who wondered with an amused grin as to her two special, utterly special girls. 

While Kara had nothing against men, James and Winn for two, she long ago knew she had a stupidly huge crush on Cat Grant, and that wasn't some hope. That was real. Cat kicked instincts in Kara that she hadn't ever felt before. When Cat had revealed that she was leaving, Kara near damn had a heart attack, despite her steel formed Kryptonian DNA. But a few months had passed, and Cat was back behind the desk, shouting orders as was her norm. Kara hadn't ever been happier to be back as Cat's assistant/junior reporter. Everything was back to normal, in a sense, everything behind them, and honestly, it was as Cat had never left. Cat was CEO, Kara was assistant to said CEO, and all was colourful and right with the world. Kara kept up her facade, and Cat kept up hers.

Kara knew an actual relationship wasn't ever an option, but being close to Cat on a daily basis was enough to calm her desire to a more manageable level. Something she could manage herself. For the first time in a 7 months, Kara actually felt at ease. Happy. Except for this new, strange person.

Kara knew Winn was right, they couldn't discount the option of this being sexual interest. Aliens existed that could be this girl, but Kara seriously doubted that she was some sort of shape shifting extraterrestrial. She looked too calm to have a secret like that underneath her belt. If there were an alien that wanted Kara, then they'd have to be a species of the gender shift, few that existed in the universe Kara knew of, and that made all this even more unlikely. There was strange aliens that could be this, and honestly, the idea seemed the most likely to Kara. But Kara couldn't quite gather it. Something was clicking, but...

''Kara... we have to consider the option. That might be why she's watching you.''

''I know, but I don't want to think about it like that. I know it could be why she's there, but honestly though, I'm the girl of steel. I don't think she can do anything I wouldn't want her to.'' Kara said with total assurance, believing every word. 

''Kara... we don't know her...'' Alex pressed.

''And that's okay. We'll figure her out. She can't hurt me, especially not here on earth. I'm too strong for her, so there's nothing to be scared about. Look, I appreciate this chat, but we don't have to discuss it. She can't do anything to me, she's simply a curious bystander for all we know, I'm not going to break my mind over it. I have to work in the morning, and if she shows up anywhere, I'll tell you all. Okay?'' Kara said kindly and stood up, ready to leave.

''Kara...'' Alex stopped her once they were a few feet away from the rest, knowing Kara was skittish to talk on such a subject in front of everyone, and met her gaze. ''Are you sure you don't want to stay at the DEO tonight, for safety reasons? We don't know anything about her, so we have to consider safety reasoning. If she comes after you at night...'' Alex shook her head, not wanting to think about it.

''She won't. Even if she is some very rare shape shifting alien that happens to be from a gender shift way back in time when I was on Krypton, or some alien that thinks she can have me, I... she doesn't know nearly enough about me to gather where I might live, let alone where I work, or who I am during the day. She doesn't know I'm Kara Danvers, and she can't figure that out. The chances of her finding me are so slim, there is no reason to even worry our minds over it.''

''Call me if anything seems at all suspicious?'' Alex asked, knowing she could count on Kara. She hugged her sister tight and let her leave, Kara knew how to take care of herself, she couldn't push her to do something she didn't want to.

\---------  
The next morning  
\---------

Kara sung along softly to her iPod as she made her way to work, Cat's latte in hand, and smiled to herself as Imagine Dragons began a beautiful song in her earbuds. Music was good, it was distracting. And after a long night thinking about vibrant green eyes, Kara needed distraction like she needed sugar, to keep the faint fear from rippling through her veins. Her night had been filled with restlessness, and she hadn't been able to sleep much. The sleep she had gotten, was filled with memories from when she was young, on Krypton. Kara dreamt often of Krypton, and most of the time, the memories were happy ones. But last night, she dreamt of a monster named Malkann. A monster that had almost torn her away from her family. From the house of El. And in one terrifying moment, Kara realized something. Malkann, was Mallory. Kara fell back to her bed in shock, surprised, as the vivid memories flashed through her mind. Alura. Her mother. The house of El. The destruction. And Mallory's cold fingertips trailing down her young skin, smiling wickedly.

''Stay here Kara, please. For your own safety, you need to stay right here. Until I come get you, don't move from this spot, alright? I love you, Kara.'' Alura whispered, caressing Kara's cheek softly as she spoke. She knew, she'd seen the Xhaiolians before, and Kara was not that young. She could be taken. Technically, she was too young to be of age, to be ready, but there was record of Kryptonian children that seemed perfect, to be taken and kept until they were ready. Damn her if anyone was going to get her Kara into that situation. It would not happen. Not.

So Alura begged Kara to stay, and Kara being Kara, she did as told, promising she would. She settled into her place, a special little shelter that was barely big enough for a grown up Kryptonian, but for Kara, it was almost a secret fun hideout. Now it was her life. Kara had no idea how long it would be, so she had water, food, her lamplight that had taught her so much, and her little lighted talisman. Just in case. 

No, Kara would be fine. Everyone insisted on that. Because Kara was the heir to the house of El. Kara was the one. She needed to be safe at all costs. But for this to work, there had to seem as if there was no heir here. So Kara had to stay alone.

All seemed safe and secure, including her, as Alura closed her off after a final kiss, and then left, to act as if everything was before them, no safely hidden 11 year old princess that would make an ideal subject, being true Kryptonian blood. 

All would be fine.

Or, it would be, if Kara wasn't such a damn curious little thing, a fault that had her opening her door just a creak when she heard yelling and crashing, glass breaking, statues falling. Kara shouldn't look, she knew that, but her blue eyes, as blue as literal jewels, had to simply see it, just to. No reason, she just had to see it. All of it.

These so called Xhaiolians. Intergalactic breeders. Race mixers. Dangerous aliens. Kara just had to see. 

And that was how she found herself in the halls on her fortress, hiding but watching, suddenly faced with something even she, Kara Zor -El, couldn't comprehend. A tall, taller than her mother even, alien that couldn't possibly be more fit or shapely, staring at her with curious wide eyes, a sinful smirk to her lips. 

Kara stared up, unable to move, her breath caught, and felt honestly frozen, wondering what her next move should be. 

\---

''Little Kryptonian...'' Malkann (Mallory) whispered, stepping up to her, eyes on the beautiful little girl, taking in the lithe but young body beneath a colourful burgundy dress, lace of white covering most of her young body, a sheer streak of blue crossing down her chest, from one shoulder down to her hip on the other side. ''Well, look at you. Simply stunning.''

Kara swallowed thickly, stepping back, and Malkann smiled wickedly, her fingertips coming to Kara's shoulder, sharp nails pressing into her neck, as if at any second, if Kara moved, Malkann could rip her throat open. But she wouldn't, because she needed her alive. 

''Do you want to play? I can show you the universes, honey, if you just come with me. Come on now, take my hand. I can show you things you never imagined.''

\--- 

Now, if Kara had been like any other, she would have maybe been enticed, but she was not. Play often meant pain in their twisted words, from as much as Kara knew in her young life, and so no. She wouldn't. Not ever. Not. No. Had Kara been brave, maybe she would have run, and the thought flashed in her mind, but she wouldn't be fast enough. Not against them. 

Kara was smart, and so she looked up shyly and stepped back again, feeling the sharp nails against her skin, and lowered her gaze, settling into a more submissive stance, and waited.

Kara broke herself away from her bed, pushing the cold thoughts away, and jumped for her phone, intending to call Alex immediately and tell her what she knew, but something stopped her hand mid air, dropping her phone. Kara stood there in her kitchen, staring blankly, green eyes flashing in her mind, words echoing over her senses.

Silence. Kara heard the word over and over, closing her eyes to the voice, and then put ehr phone down without thinking, leaving it on her desk as she left her apartment, heading to work as usual, turning on her iPod and finding her earbuds as if nothing was strange.  
By the time she got to Catco, 3 beautiful songs from a great band later, the idle fear in her had calmed to a soft lull, and Kara felt entirely at peace, if not a bit jumpy. There, that was normal. More normal. Her normal. Even if she still couldn't remember the last five minutes of being inside her apartment. But hey, she hadn't had much sleep. This wasn't weird. Right? Right. This was normal. Catco was normal, Kara felt normal, Cat was bitching at someone, also normal. Everything was normal.

Normal lasted about 5 seconds.

Kara's walk onto the executive floor of Catco was stopped short as she noticed familiar dark long hair in a tight braid talking to Cat. Kara knew that hair. That straight face. Kara walked up to her desk and placed her files and Catco's last issue on her desk, forgetting the fact that she couldn't remember where her phone was, or why she couldn't remember walking out the door that morning, and turned to Cat's office, her mouth agape and in curious shock. That was her. The girl from the street. From the fights. The fact that Kara had had dreams about her, from Krypton, was a blank right now. Kara couldn't remember that anything had been off. That she'd had any dreams.

Kara wouldn't have thought it possible, remembering nothing but bright green eyes, electric and bold, enticing, but there she was. Kara had seen her enough times now outside in the fights to remember her face, her dark, jet black hair. This was her. Kara stared at her for a full moment before Cat's eyes shifted to her over the tall woman's shoulder, and Kara remembered to close her mouth.  
''There she is. That's my assistant.'' Cat said, walking with the woman to Kara and her desk, one Kara wished she could crawl under right now. Kara did her best to school her features into simple curiosity, and to smile at Cat, handing the woman her latte. 

''Morning, Ms. Grant. Latte?'' Kara asked, handing the cup over, and Cat gratefully, happily accepted, immediately taking a sip.

''Perfect, Keira.'' Cat purred, placing the cup on the desk for the moment, turning her attention to the tall, strong looking woman, that seemed to match Kara in height and muscles, though nobody could see them under Kara's carefully chosen cardigans. But this woman, in a tight red dress that had to have cost thousands, every single muscle was shown off, and fuck Kara if she didn't stare just a little from the surprise. Well, to her credit, the woman also seemed a little surprised, something Kara couldn't understand. There couldn't possibly be a connection here, right? A connection to why this woman was here, and in her audience nearly daily? No. No, couldn't be.

''This is Mallory Augusta, she's here to interview the Tribune's recent exponential growth. I have a conference to enter, but I told her you'd be more than willing, handling the issues more than I do, recently. She wants to know about our trust with the Girl of Steel, and how we gave her her name and she in turn gave us vital info. That's what the Trib has been surviving on, so tell her what you can, this interview is going to be in a huge magazine that will bring us extra readers.'' With all that said, Cat scooped up her coffee and went back into her fishbowl office, leaving Kara and this woman alone near Kara's desk, nobody else within 5 feet. It wasn't the distance, Kara wasn't scared, simply surprised by the amount of space this woman filled in the room simply with the aura she gave off. It felt so... commanding. Kara smirked, knowing the aura from Cat, that feeling of 'I rule the world' that Cat had likely invented. But this woman, it felt somehow more... intense, coming from her. Kara didn't know that had been possible.

\--  
''Kara, you're so amazing. Look at you, handling all of Cat's work effortlessly. That was, am I not right, Cat? She's amazing.''

''That's why she's my assistant.'' Cat said with her typical snark, and smiled a grin at Mallory, who didn't see through the fake grin at all, focused instantly back on Kara and her gorgeous blue eyes, which were watching her eagerly now, Kara smiling and agreeing to everything Mallory said. 

It was working. Finally, after much trying, Supergirl's shell was down. Her walls were thin and slight, here in Cat's presence, and Mallory's eyes we're working their wonder. Kara was aptly enthralled, watching without blinking as Mallory spoke to her, flirted with her.

-

Cat watched with bare constraint, sipping at her latte to seem distracted, wondering what was happening here. She'd never seen Kara so... agreeable. So... shy and happy at being flirted with. Well, no. She had. With Adam, somewhat. But even then, Kara had always seen Kara hesitate for some odd reasons. Kara always thought about her next step, it seemed. Some did, it wasn't that strange. But this was. Here Kara sat, staring at Mallory with unblinking eyes, watching seriously, lips set in a straight line. She didn't smile, barely giggling a bit at something said, and Cat found that off. Kara, the personification of sunshine, sitting here, looking of all things blind as she stared at Mallory's eyes, nodding at everything the woman said.

This couldn't be. It couldn't happen. Could not. Kara was hers. Kara was her girl. Even if Cat would never publicly admit it, Mallory couldn't just waltz in a grab Kara, pulling her out from underneath Cat's protection. It wasn't... just, no. Kara was hers. Cat had her, Kara was her perfect little ball of sunshine. Mallory couldn't just take her!

''Kara, I wanted to ask, would you... I would like to ask you to dinner tonight if you're free. Would you like to join me? I can get us reservations and Auriga's.''

Cat bristled, absolutely certain Kara would say no, Kara always claimed to be busy, and just so Cat could be like 'see, you're not above this.'

But Kara nodded, nodded immediately, and Cat's mouth fell, wondering what the hell. What had happened to her sweet, I-have-office-game-night Kara? Cat watched as Mallory smiled her blinding grin, and grasped Kara's fingers in hers across the table, nodding in agreement.

''I'm sorry.'' Cat said sharply, standing up and pushing at Kara's shoulder until she pulled her hand back and stood, pushing her from the office, pulling her aside by the elevator's to Catco and stopped her. 

''Kara, what is going on with you? Please tell me you aren't actually saying yes to a date with that, devil of a woman. What has happened to you? Do you actually like her?''

''I think she does.'' Mallory said, stopping beside Kara and smiling at Cat slyly. Cat kept her focus on Kara.

''Don't tell me you stop your assistants from having a life. Doesn't Kara have a right to make her own decisions? God knows you haven't made any moves, so why can't I play the board? You want to, right Kara?'' Mallory asked, smiling at Kara sweetly.

''Kara... really?'' Cat asked, shocked. Kara wouldn't. Certainly not... chose Mallory over her? Never.

''I, I want to.'' Kara said softly, a voice that Cat had only heard when she was conflicted or unsure of herself, but Cat couldn't quite believe that Kara would say that to her. Kara never wanted to. She'd never ever told Cat off, ever put something else first, no matter what, and this, Cat was understandably shocked. She watched, stunned, as Mallory smiled at Kara, reaching up to play with a stray few strands that had escaped from her ponytail and were hanging down her cheek, and Kara stared back, smiling barely, and when Mallory let go and walked toward the elevator, Kara followed like a robot after getting her bag, as if Mallory was the world and all that mattered.

Cat stood there stunned for a moment, unsure what to believe, what she could, or should, do. Was Kara really... no. It wasn't possible. Something had to be wrong with Kara. 

For half the day, Cat sat around and wondered what to do. Kara didn't return to work. She went instantly. That wasn't Kara. Cat knew as much. By the time Cat left at 6pm, she knew where she was going. Because she was Cat. And despite Cat's cold outward personality, she loved Kara. More than she would ever admit. So when her driver asked her if she wanted to go to the penthouse, she said no. She told him to go to Auriga's, where she'd already called to reserve herself a table. And because she was Cat, that was always a secure yes.

\--

Cat watched her assistant talk to this older woman, and didn't quite know what to think. Cat kept an eye on them from the balcony, the bar up top on the second floor, fully aware that Kara could see her if she dared look up to the balcony, but she didn't look up. Kara kept her eyes firmly fixed on the woman across from her, and Cat found that very curious. Because Kara was not a flirty, casual date kind of girl. Kara had tried the dating scene repeatedly, Cat knew. Because of Adam, Cat knew. And others Kara had casually mentioned. But Adam had been the latest, and since that day, Cat hadn't seen Kara with as much as a minor interest in anybody. Kara was Supergirl, and that offered duties and jobs that had her leaving at any second, and Supergirl didn't date. She didn't have the time.

It was truly as was said, the hero never gets the guy. Or in this case, the girl.

That was another thing for Cat to ponder about. Kara had been her assistant long enough for Cat to admit, and only to herself in private, that she had curiously watched her assistant, learning her, figuring her out. That was how she'd immediately known that Kara was Supergirl. By watching. Like every good journalist knew to do. But that Kara was interested in women? That she was in fact lesbian, or even bisexual? Cat hadn't thought it possible, with Kara and Adam having had a abrupt, yet cute, relationship for about a week or so. And with how she'd thrown herself at James repeatedly, or even Winn, no, Cat hadn't even considered the idea of Kara being into women. 

Maybe she was bi. Cat had to think about it, she herself being bi, she knew it was certainly a hard thing to accept for yourself, let alone from others. But here Kara was, seemingly smitten by this woman by the name of Mallory. 

Sure, this woman was stunning. Rich, smart, beautiful. She was everything Cat was, and if Cat was being honest with herself, seeing Kara speak to her was making her jealous. Because jealously ran in Cat's blood, and now it was on fire. No, she wasn't upset with Kara. She could never be upset with Kara. But she was blistering mad at this woman, because Kara was hers.

Yes, Cat was constantly keeping Kara at arms length, yes she pushed Kara away every single day, to keep her safe, because Cat didn't deserve Kara. But that didn't mean this rich woman could waltz her way into Catco under the impression of an interview and steal her little cardigan loving, cinnamon bun eating assistant away. Because despite what Cat believed for herself, despite what she showed in public and what she kept from everyone, she was in love with Kara. With Supergirl. And she just couldn't stand somebody stealing her beautiful superhero away. Because Supergirl belonged to Catco, just like Kara belonged to Cat. 

Kara laughed at something Mallory said, and Cat narrowed her eyes at the sound of Kara's sweet, puppy dog laugh, and watched Mallory with a stern look, wondering at these two as she sipped her bourbon slowly. This was definitely not what Kara would look for in a person, was it? This woman, seemed far too forthcoming and... direct, to be someone Kara would be into. But what did Cat know? As much as Cat watched, studied, learned, she couldn't know Kara. Not really. But that didn't mean she couldn't be super jealous. Which she was. Because she was Cat.

\---

Cat sauntered around, champagne flute glass in her fingers, her eyes on Kara, watching her smile and talk, seemingly looking normal, if not plain hot in her simple little black dress, and deadly beautiful with blond hair braided into a tight bun and bold red lips. Damn. If. At weren't on the lookout for a certain black haired devil woman, she would have been considering asking Kara to dance.

''Ms. Grant?''

Cat turned to smile politely at some of the event staff, people from the office, and some she didn't recognize. ''Please tell me this is important.'' Cat said sharply, intent on getting back to her private place where she could watch Kara like the Cheshire Cat that she was.

''We need some autographs and portraits from you. If you wouldn't mind... it will only take a few moments.''

Cat looked back at the floor from her balcony space, and didn't see Kara anymore, lost among the thousand guests. Sighing at her lost track of this, Cat turned back to them and followed. ''Let's make it quick. Five minutes.''

\--

''Well well, Kara Danvers, Cat's best. Don't you just look gorgeous. Where's Cat tonight? Did you hide the catnip?'' 

Kara laughed cheekily and glanced around, until Mallory's voice had her looking back at the tall woman. 

''So, Supergirl.'' Mallory said softly, and Kara blinked before realizing Mallory meant the poster to the left of them. ''Pretty thing, she is. All this, to honour her?''

''It's happened before. She simply does great things, worthy of this.''

''Cat certainly seems to think she's something epic, working so hard all the time to promote and praise the hero. I almost feel sad that she doesn't give you the same appreciation.''

''Oh, but I don't...''

''Oh, but you certainly do.'' Mallory mimicked, smiling brightly. ''I've seen what you do, effortlessly doing everything Cat needs before she even asks, being the best assistant, better than best, even. And if I know you and Cat's job for you, you must have put all this together as well. Aren't you just perfect at it, look at this place.''

''Just doing my job.'' Kara shrugged off the comments, but blushed nonetheless, and Mallory smiled as Kara settled into her seat at a random dinner table, next to Cat's placement, hers the only designated place, and Mallory settled into the next seat, effortlessly continuing her easy flirtation with Kara. The girl was so damn sweet and sugary, Mallory wondered how the girl held up to Cat's cold, icy demeanour on a day to day basis. But then, Mallory suspected she knew why. This girl and the poster angel a few meters away. One and the same. Mallory knew it was true, so it was all a matter of seducing her, and the rest would be so so easy.

''You know, Kara. If you worked for me, I would praise you for the work, not yell at you for a degree off latte and pronounce your name wrong. Cat really is a bitch, you don't deserve to be treated like you are, working so well. You're an amazing girl, beautiful, smart, efficient...''

''Oh, she's not so bad. I'm used to it. Once you get through to the woman beneath, she's actually sweet. She has her moments, but she's an amazing person.''

''Amazing person.'' Cat whispered then, and Mallory wondered how she hadn't seen the woman approach. Cat stopped next to Kara, who looked up with a smile, but, to Mallory's happiness, brought her eyes straight back to watch her. Mallory smiled at Kara, blinking once, slowly, even as Cat spoke again. ''I certainly hope you're talking about me. I didn't know you would be here, Mallory. What a delight.'' Cat purred, taking her seat and arranging herself like the queen she supposedly was, smiling kindly.

''I was just lured by your beautiful assistant Kara, she's blindingly beautiful tonight. I was simply letting her know that she does such a beautiful job as your assistant, with setting all this up. Simply stunning, how she pulls it off.''

''She does do good work, I must admit. But I had no idea you were on the guest list? Or did you just drop in to chat to Kiera? You two are becoming rather fond friends.''

''Well, you proved to me how amazing Supergirl is to you. I figured it right to show up and see what all the fuss is about.'' Mallory said with a laugh, then turned to Kara and focused her gaze on Kara's bold blue eyes, which were still thankfully locked onto her own. ''Though to be honest, I expected her to make an appearance. This is all for her, right?''

''And maybe she will. The last time, she showed up to help out with a rogue alien. Though I hope we don't need her services. Wouldn't want to mess up Kiera's epic job of setting all this up, as you say.'' 

Just as Cat finished speaking, all the TV's on the far end of the stage switched on and displayed a gallery of random Supergirl images caught during fights and a display of Catco and it's magazines, awards, Cat, other staff, other company buildings around the world related to the company name. Cat smiled and turned to watch as some people off the committee stood to speak, and Mallory focused on Kara, happy to see the young woman's attention was still on her this whole time. Good. Her power was working. A little more, and Kara would agree to anything. Even following Mallory to wherever. Mallory just had to keep it up a little while longer.

The party sped on, and Mallory played her game well, keeping a close eye on Kara, who stuck close as well, happily chatting on just about any subject, actually saying no to a dance when offered. Wonderful progress, Mallory thought. And an idea.

Mallory waited a while, watching Kara as much as Cat, who was on the dance floor with a couple people, changing over randomly, and knew Cat was jealous. Mallory wasn't stupid, she saw the plain, if carefully veiled, attraction in Cat's hazel eyes. Cat wanted Kara all to herself, and Mallory would be a fool if she let that happen. So she did the only thing she could think of with Kara wrapped so cleanly around her finger already. She took Kara's hand and pulled her onto the dance floor, pulling Kara into her arms tightly and beginning to move with the girl. Kara never stopped meeting Mallory's gaze, and Mallory smiled at the girl as Kara easily moved with her, falling into her dancing pattern flawlessly. 

Almost done. So so close. Kara was there, locked and willing, but she still wasn't locked there permanently. She was still shifting her thoughts, even if only a little bit at this point. Damn. This girl, Supergirl? This pretty, adorable girl in a cutesy white dress with a headband in her blonde hair, a superhero? Mallory almost didn't believe it. But it all made sense. 

Maybe 15 minutes passed, Mallory and Kara settling back to the high seats at the bar, and Mallory sent a wave at Cat, who was honestly stalking over like a cougar on the prowl. Oh, now she'd angered her. Well, all the better. It wouldn't be long until Kara was gone entirely from rational thinking, and the faster that Cat was out of the equation, the better.

''Mallory, may I speak with you a moment?'' Cat asked coolly, but Mallory knew she was annoyed. Wonderful. 

''Awwe, why? We're so happy here, right now. Right Kara?''

''Uh... was there something you needed, Ms. Grant?'' Kara asked, shifting her gaze to meet Cat's over her shoulder, and Mallory sighed softly. Damn. Force broken. Every time Cat was near, Kara seemed to snap out of the trance. Hmm. Cat really needed to leave.

''I really need to have a little chat with Mallory, no fault of yours, Keira. I just think this one needs to learn her place.''

Mallory smiled sweetly, standing up, Kara momentarily disengaged, and only saw her glance at the TV's suddenly before looking back at Cat. ''Sure, Cat. Let's talk.''

\--

When Mallory got away from Cat a few moments later, she immediately went after Kara, who she had seen slipping back out through the hallway, to the coat closet and entrance. Mallory followed her, seeing on the TV's everywhere the breaking news of newly discovered bomb, with a timer of three minutes from now, at the airport. Mallory slipped outside after Kara, not knowing where to look, but found exactly what she needed to a few meters away, down a dark hall of the museum, barely lit and mostly blackened out. She didn't see much, but all she needed was there. Red boots. Blond waves of hair. A dress falling to the floor and revealing a shimmering suit. 

Mallory quickly hid herself behind a wall, and smiled when Kara walked past her quickly, cape fluttering behind her, blond hair over her shoulders, jaw set and eyes dark and serious. Mallory smiled brightly, nodding at the sight. Damn. Kara was Supergirl.

 

\-----

It took a dream for Mallory to connect the dots as to why the name Kara sounded so familiar. The name wasn't that rare, certainly, and Mallory had always brushed it off as not being important to her quest, but now, sitting up after a deep dream from many many t]years back, Mallory was jarred, and rather pleased, by what she just recalled. She had suspected, with Kara being Supergirl, but this, now, the visual from her dream, well... now it made even more sense.

Mallory had known Kara was from Krypton, from the house of El. But it was a big place. The kingdom was huge. Having connected the dots, knowing now that Kara was in fact the little 11 year old girl that Mallory had seen when they'd invaded Krypton to take prisoners 37 years ago, for future use, well, this was that girl. How very fitting. Momentarily Mallory wondered if Kara knew anything, recognized anything. Hmm. Mallory sat down and thought about it for a moment, the visions and memories flashing brightly in her mind. Memories of what would have happened if she'd caught Kara that day, if she had taken her before her father had broken in and torn Kara away and hidden her, fighting Malkann under she had no choice but to retreat.

\------

 

Kara sat on her cot in her red robes, blood red and messy, playing with her lit talisman, now broken and shattered, just pieces of useless glass. Kara sighed and looked at her lap, at her rapidly growing stomach, and groaned sourly, her messily cut hair falling past her shoulders. 

''She will be beautiful. Healthy. You are doing a good job.'' Malkann whispered softly, flicking through random scans and images, looking over what Kara could only imagine were scans of the deadly child in her womb. 

She didn't know, they always put her out for the pictures, her one peaceful moment, sleep when they did stuff. She didn't want to know, and didn't meet Malkann's eyes as she spit back her reply. ''And the fact that every day I feel like she's eating me from the inside out does nothing to you? Oh wait,'' she said, her heart of a hero coming up and pushing her to fight even when she was chained down. Kara sharply stood, facing Malkann but being stopped by chains that pulled at her sore wrists. ''You don't care. You don't think. The fact that she's killing me does nothing to you. The fact that I go through hours of pain because she's trying her teeth is nothing to someone like you. How much longer will you keep me chained here? Like an animal, like scum. She'll be so beautiful, you say. Damn you...''

''You'll stay until you give birth. Assuming you'll make it through, by rare chance, you will be given time to heal, and then you'll be another source for yet another child. I doubt you'll survive it, but you never know.'' Malkann said even as Kara fell back to the cot, clutching at her stomach as another short sharp sting broke through her. 

''I want to die.'' Kara said softly once the pain eased somewhat. She never thought she would say such a thing, but right now, it was truth. Kara was wishing for death, to give her peace. Anything, even the black phantom zone, had to be better than this. That would be at least painless. 

''Not yet. Another few days.''

''Fuck you.'' Kara whispered, groaning as another spasm ripped through her. 

''Yes, that's right. Maybe I should...'' 

Kara glared at her, there was no way in hell this deadly being would ever get her hands on Kara again... ever. Kara stopped her angry stare only when her stomach broke and pain tore through her body, making her throw her head back with a loud cry, unable to keep it back, the pain was too much, everything going white.

 

\------

 

Cat watched from her office balcony as Mallory closed in on Kara, and kept herself ready to move in, to stop this woman, because now, after watching for some time and studying, she knew Kara was either being hypnotized or being held to do this against her will, because there was no way she was interested. She might be saying yes, she might be looking eager, but the second Mallory was gone, Kara was all sunny and bright again. And now, especially now, Kara was actually trying to refuse Mallory's flirting, even if the way Kara was doing it wasn't working.

Cat, being a watcher, knew these things meant Kara was being faulted. She didn't know how, not quite, but that was neither here nor there. Cat watched Kara try and say no, try to refuse her, but Mallory didn't seem to be getting that fact, even though Kara was trying to show it in every way she could. Kara was stiff, standing tall, arms crossed in front of her, seemingly a pose she took when she was Supergirl, and rather upset. But her sweet gentle jabs were clearly not getting through to Mallory. 

Cat should go home, let Kara take care of herself. Being Supergirl, the girl could protect herself, and usually Cat didn't intervene. She had no reason to. Cat grasped her phone and went to make another call from the rooftop balcony, and in a split second she decided to call Alex, Kara's impeccably smart human sister, and tell her that something wasn't right and that she should come over quickly. 

Cat spoke with Alex, explaining the situation, and didn't think that she needed to watch Kara so closely as to watch every second, after all, Kara was a hero, right? For some reason Cat felt she had to stay near, though, to protect the younger woman, even though she saw no reason why Kara couldn't handle anything Mallory would throw at her. So Cat stayed on that balcony, and didn't think to look inside as she spoke and explained to Alex, asking a bunch of questions to an agent that was asking equally as many right back.

-

"I'm sorry, Mallory, but I really can't help you. I can't help what you think. I know you think I'm Supergirl, and you can think that. But it's simply not the truth, alright? I'm not Supergirl. Now, if you don't mind, I actually have to be getting home. It's way past work hours here, and I have to get up early tomorrow."

"I think you can help me. I know you're trying to do what's right, and I respect that, but as I said, I need Supergirl's help with a serious matter, and I know you're her, so I came to speak to you directly." Mallory said, stepping around the desk and watching Kara lean back against her desk, her eyes glancing everywhere over Mallory quickly. "Why can't you just accept it, and show yourself. Is is really better for you to hide like this? Is there no rituals you miss, duties you want to fulfill?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kara said gently, trying to evade Mallory, but the woman blocked her, stepping very close and making Kara lean back against her desk warily. Something wasn't right. The room... it felt, dull. Sick. Cold. Kara didn't know...

And a second later, even she didn't see it happen, Kara was pressed face first to the desk and there was Kryptonite pressed to her neck, burning her skin even as it kept her from fighting back. Mallory was pressed against her back, holding her down with strong arms as she kept the hero in place. Kara didn't know what to think, what to make of this, but now she knew why she felt cold and weak ever since Mallory had walked into the office bullpen. 

Kara swallowed roughly and tried to speak, to push herself back up, but she was pinned, Mallory grasping her hands roughly behind her back. "What are you... doing?"

"I'm only doing what I have to in order to save my race. Can you tell me that's not right? You're in the same situation, Kara Zor-El, last daughter of El. Last surviving female of Krypton. You know, in your position, I'm stunned that you aren't thinking about saving your race. God knows so many men would adore you. Even if only to save your race, anybody would kill for the chance. Honestly," Mallory continued, pushing kara down when she tried again to move, and tugged at her plaid skirt to reveal a golden belt that glinted in the low light of the evening office. "You should be flattered, that I find you attractive as well. You are beautiful. Even if you weren't the last, I would choose you."

"And what makes you think you can choose me, zkaiolian?" Kara asked, voicing the name that she now recognized from a long ago invasion when she had been 11 on Krypton, when they had come to choose their new mates, and Kara had almost been taken if not for her age being her saving grace, and her father saving her from them, Kara being unearthly curious and too interested to see the invaders to stay safely hidden. 

"I remember you," Mallory laughed mirthlessly. "young Kryptonian heir to El. You were something else, alright. I saw you even then. You see, you were always such a beauty. And now, becoming a superhero, damn, you just had to make it look so easy, didn't you?" Mallory asked, pushing her hips against Kara's, making the heroine gasp.

"What makes you think you can just have me? Do you really think that I'll surrender and carry you child to term? Especially here? You can't capture me and hold me down. Maybe on Krypton you could have, but here? There's nothing on earth that I can't break out of."

"Except Kryptonite..." Mallory said sharply, pressing the crystal directly against Kara's pulse, making the heroine gasp and whimper, trying to shy away from it. "You will be mine. You will carry my child, because you can't escape me. Where's all that Supergirl strength, baby?" Mallory said, twisting the endearing nickname in a way that made it sound utterly evil. "Where's your so called earth family to protect you? You're queer sister, your insane cousin, you're weak earth mother, all of them. Where are they now?"

Cat hung up and looked around, having heard a loud bang but having assumed it to be Kara doing her job in protecting herself, but couldn't place it. Something felt off, namely no more sounds of punching, or arguing, for that matter, and damn Cat if she didn't always come sniffing for danger. Cat loved the thrill of danger, it was part of who she was. 

"You forgot her amazing boss." Cat said loudly, discarding her jacket as she walked into the office, a few meters away from Kara's desk, taking in the scene with her hands on her hips. She hadn't ever seen Supergirl, or Kara, helpless, and it made her nauseous to see it. To see the girl she secretly loved so broken. "Don't you touch her. Leave my assistant alone."

"Cat... no. Don't. She'll..." Kara swallowed thickly, the Kryptonite pressed against her pulsepoint causing all her powers to go lax and pain to burn through her veins. She could feel Mallory moving against her, and she knew enough about zkaiolians to know that Mallory was gearing up. Kara tried again to shift away, thankful for once that she actually was showing her cape, that it had escaped her blouse and was actually being a protective garment for once. "She'll hurt you. You can't fight her, Cat, please..." Kara force the words. Even here, even like this, being held helpless at an alien's mercy, Kara would do anything to keep Cat safe. Because she loved Cat.

"For once, she speaks the truth." Mallory said with a grin, reaching up to Kara's shoulder with the Kryptonite still firmly in her grip, sliding the sharp edge along Kara's skin, breaking it and letting her bleed, not something normal for Supergirl, definitely. "Do you really think you have a chance at hurting me? At fighting me?" Mallory asked, her attention on Cat, Kara momentarily forgotten even as she struggled to breathe straight underneath her strong hold, trying to shift beneath her grasp. "You can't fight me, mere human. But I'm surprised that you want to try. Is she someone you care for? Did you know, that she was Supergirl? I suppose you did, you did name her, after all."

"You'll be fighting me for life if you even consider hurting her any more." Cat said, stepping up to them, making Mallory stand back, clearly surprised that Cat would be willing to fight. 

That she would consider it, thinking she could win, well, that was just... stupid on a whole new level. Mallory found that very funny. "Oh, you want to fight for her hand? Well, I'm up for that. But I'm warning you," Mallory laughed, pushing Kara roughly forward, causing the table to break and Kara to fall with it, falling to the floor roughly among pieces of broken desk and her tablet and laptop, her yellow flowers and shards of Kryptonite big enough to keep her so weak she could barely move, let alone get up. "It's a useless battle."

Cat barely got one punch in before Mallory struck her, pushing her back against the wall, and Cat couldn't help a painful whimper at being slammed into the glass of her office so roughly by alien hands that were nowhere as sweet as Kara's gentle grazing touches, on the rare occasions where they did touch a hand, or more. Rarely ever more. 

Cat gasped when Mallory brought her fingers up along Cat's chest, up to her neck, clearly intending to choke, and then gasped again when she saw Kara push herself up with a blast of weak strength and was at her side and gone again like a flash of red and blue lightning, Mallory suddenly gone from her and on the ground with Kara above her, hands slamming her shoulders to the ground roughly, painfully.

"Don't hurt the people I'm in love with." Kara growled, preparing to punch now that she was on top, but groaned when Mallory brought another piece, broken now both within her reach, to Kara again, making her hang her head as the neon green rock came in contact with her already bleeding skin. 

Cat was about to step in again to fight her along with Kara, to protect Kara at all costs, when Alex came rushing in and ran over immediately, pulling Kara away from the rock shards as two guards pinned Mallory down and drugged her with some kind of injection that Cat didn't at all recognize, and Kara clearly didn't either, watching tiredly as Alex sat her down a few feet away by the doors to Cat's office and went to quickly get the shards of green rock, to get it away from Kara as fast as was possible. 

"Kara..." Cat asked quickly, running over to her in bare feet and kneeling before her, her hands coming to Kara's chin to hold her close, gentle fingers coming to Kara's neck to swipe away at blood that was was rapidly stopping but still looked awful, even as her skin healed in front of Cat's stunned eyes. "My god, you... this, Kara."

"I'm okay. I'm... thank you."

"For you, anything." Cat whispered and pulled Kara into a tight hug, not afraid to pull her tight, knowing Kara's DNA could certainly handle it. "So, don't hurt the people I'm in love with, was that real?"

Kara stared for a moment, shaking still, and then nodded, gripping Cat tightly by her waist, burying her face into Cat's neck. 

"Oh, Kara." Cat whispered, pulling her as close as possible, wiping at tears even as she did. "I love you so much, my Supergirl."


End file.
